Love potion Hartmon
by Darkeyes7
Summary: "Hogwarts AU in which the rogues slip Hartley a love potion connected to Cisco as a prank, but he doesn't act anymore different than usual. The rogues are like wtf why isn't it working? This is supposed to be funny. Then realize that maybe Hartley is actually really in love with Cisco and that's why it's not working." (This idea came from momomoon on tumblr, I'm just writing it.)
The small gang of teenager snickered as they watched across the great hall as their plan take action. Of course Len had volunteered-sorry, _self-assigned_ himself to slip Hartley the love potion. He was after all the only Ravenclaw other than Harrison that Hartley neutrally allowed within ten feet of him.

It hadn't been easy as the book had said it was to make a love potion. Sneaking in and out of the potion room was near impossible without 'Peak-a-boo's transporting spell. Of course on top of that, Cisco's hair practically had a protection charm on it. Even his hair brush was guarded. Mick had suggested buying one from the store, but everyone had quickly agreed that'd it be to obvious and most likely get them caught in a blink of an eye if they did, so making it themselves was the only thing that could be done.

The collective team of "Rouges" as they had begun to call themselves, mainly made up of Slytherins save it be Mick who was a Griffindor and Len clung to themselves in anticipations as they watched transfixed as Snart slipped three drops into Hartley's pumpkin juice.

It was like a beautiful scene from a movie, watching as Hartley dunk the cup dry in one swing just as the raggedy Ravenclaw they had been waiting for plopped himself down at the table.

"Ugg. You know, it amazed me how even after doing it everyday of your life, you still can't dress yourself properly."

Hartley's voice spat out the words in the same utter disgust he used every day to direct toward Cisco, throwing some rouges backwards in shock.

"Well excuse me, we can't all have house-elves that slave away for us doing every little spec of work."

"*Scoff*Are you still going on about that stupid STEW club of yours?"

"Its SPEW and it's a century old community funded origination! It was founded be the Great War hero Hermione Granger who I'll have you knows-"

"For being around so long, your group hasn't done much has it? Maybe that's because it's just filled with idiotic muggleborns who can't fully grasp the fact that the true nature of house-elves is that they like to serve!"

The rouges watched in utter confusions their plan failed and the voices of their classmates grew.

"They're only like that because your kind has brainwashed them to be!"

"MY kind! I'm a half-blood for your information!"

"Well you don't act like it mister-I'm-so-high-and-mighty! Did you know that originally house-elves were creatures of the land, protecting animals and nurturing the wild life!"

"You're just proving my point more Cinquinto! They worked for nature, they work for us, either way it's in their DNA to serve others! They like-"

"OH! OH! And just HOW would you know! Have you ever been a house-elf yourself?!"

The argument continued getting louder and louder until it became a mass clump of strange words-most likely Spanish actually. The two of them had often begun fighting in Spanish to keep out unwanted intruders.

However, despite the noise, everyone else in the grand hall kept eating. These encounters between the two Ravenclaw boys had been going on since Cisco arrived during first year and had challenged Hartley's second year knowledge. By now, it was just part of Hogwarts daily charm.

"I still don't get it, I mean it worked fine on Lisa…"

"You tested it on my _sister_?"

"Oh relax will you, I volunteered he's not so bad looking you know..."

"Lisa…"

"Oh chill out, I'm trying to see if I can find why the potion didn't work so if you could kindly shut-Oh. My. GOSH!"

"What? What is it?"

"I think," Lisa began an evil smirk forming on her lips "I just found out our little problem" she said pointing to the text sitting in front of her as the crew of teenagers crowded around her before laughing

" _Warning-Love potions will not have any effect if the consumer already has feelings for the love target."_


End file.
